


O Brother

by zzzett



Series: Swesson Love Week July 2016 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Sam, Edgeplay, Incest Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Smut, Teasing, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, just what possessed Sam to call Dean Smith, his boss and sexual partner 'brother' during sex? </p><p>Dean's reaction is even more surprising.</p><p>Prompt: Brothers roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Brother

It was fascinating how such a tall, well-built form could be reduced to this. Writhing naked on the bed, gentle moans escaping his mouth as he was fingered open- Sam Wesson was the portrait of divine sin, and Dean couldn’t get enough of the sight. So he was taking his sweet time, up to two slow fingers inside Sam only after long minutes of kissing and teasing, relishing every twitch and noise he caused. The begging would come soon, he was sure. 

He leaned over to press light kisses to the toned abdomen, his breath hitting Sam’s leaking cock on the way- he heard a soft gasp and felt the muscles clench delightfully under his lips.

“Please…” Sam finally whispered, his eyes shut and hands fisting the sheets. Dean kept his motion, kissing his body as his fingers thrusted at a torturous pace, brushing his prostate but never focusing on it, never enough. Stretching wasn’t even the intent at this point; Smith just enjoyed the moment. 

“Oh, please…” Sam repeated, louder, almost a whimper now, his conscious turning into base instinct and formless feeling under Dean’s touch- “Brother, please!”

Dean froze above him.

The halt of sensation was a shock that made Sam aware of just what he had said. He looked at Dean in panic, his heart suddenly beating in his ears- he’d ruined everything now, just what had possessed him to call out ‘brother?’ Why couldn’t it have been ‘daddy’ or something?

Dean looked up at him, his green eyes hazy with- confusion? Shock? Disbelief? He blinked and withdrew his fingers slowly, dread settling in Sam’s stomach. “Did you just call me-”

“I’m sorry..!” Sam tried to get up and crawl backwards, but the grip on his thighs made him stop. He shut his eyes again to escape Dean’s gaze, shaking his head in embarrassment. “God I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I-”

Dean was suddenly over him, kissing him so insistently that he had no choice but to shut up and respond. His boss’s earlier patience seemed to have cracked now as he devoured Sam’s mouth, leaving him breathless.

“I was gonna go slow today,” Dean muttered when he broke the kiss, “but you just can’t wait to have your big brother’s cock, right, Sammy?”

Sam shuddered, his eyes growing wide. “Dean-?”

“I’ll give you what you need, little brother.” He scooted back, holding up one of Sam’s legs and guiding his cock to his well-prepared hole, a prolonged moan ripping out of the tech.

“Your brother knows best, Sammy.”


End file.
